


pancakes and confessions

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel on a Tuesday morning.</p><p>He’d woken up early and stumbled his way into the kitchen to find his best friend attempting to make Sam’s favorite pancakes for his little brother’s birthday. Cas had the mix all over his face, there were blueberries strewn across the kitchen, the fridge was half open and the coffee pot was brewing something that smelled like it could strip paint. The fallen angel turned around when he heard Dean step onto one of the many creaky floorboards in the bunker and glared at the still half-asleep man, “Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to get your ass in here and help me, Dean Winchester?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pancakes and confessions

Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel on a Tuesday morning.

He’d woken up early and stumbled his way into the kitchen to find his best friend attempting to make Sam’s favorite pancakes for his little brother’s birthday. Cas had the mix all over his face, there were blueberries strewn across the kitchen, the fridge was half open and the coffee pot was brewing something that smelled like it could strip paint. The fallen angel turned around when he heard Dean step onto one of the many creaky floorboards in the bunker and glared at the still half-asleep man, “Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to get your ass in here and help me, Dean Winchester?”

There were no fireworks, the earth didn’t shake, the heavens didn’t open up (literally or figuratively), pigs didn’t fly, John didn’t suddenly come back to life, the world didn’t end and Hell didn’t freeze over. The realization did, however, feel like getting smacked in the face with a frying pan.

"Dean," Cas’ voice shakes him out of his stupor as the angel continues to glare at him, "Drink your coffee and come help me with these asinine pastries before I destroy your kitchen."

"Yeah," he forces a sleepy smile out of himself and nods, "Sorry, yeah, course I’ll help. Just, uh…" Dean walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a big mug, "Gimme a minute to wake up and… stuff."

It occurs to the hunter, briefly, as he watches Cas buzz around the kitchen pulling stuff out of the cabinets and fridge haphazardly as if he’s not sure what he’s looking for, that the realization isn’t nearly as terrifying as he’d thought it would be. He wonders if this is just an effect of not having coffee in what is dangerously close to thirty-two hours but dismisses that at the warm feeling that bubbles up in his chest as he watches Castiel argue with the directions on the pancake mix box. Dean had always imagined that if the rest of the world had been right, and what he had with his best friend turned out to be love, that the realization would be something that would change everything in his life.

"You’re gonna want to use that almond milk that Sammy’s got in there," Dean grumbles as he pulls himself up onto the counter next to the coffee pot. When Cas turns around and gives him a quizzical look, Dean can’t help but grin a little, "He’s trying to cut back on his dairy, I guess. Don’t ask me, just do it." 

Castiel goes back to mixing the pancakes with Dean’s guidance and they both know that something has changed but neither one of them is willing to break first and admit it. They invade each other’s space like always and Dean rests a hand on Cas’ lower back as he watches him make the pancakes closely, making sure that he doesn’t burn them.

Sam wakes up at some point during the middle of all this and Kevin wakes not long after. The four men eat together in front of the TV that Charlie helped them set up during her last visit. When they’re done, Kevin and Sam get ready to go out for a run and a visit to the local Whole Foods while Cas and Dean stay behind to clean up the mess that the four men made.

This, washing dishes side-by-side after making a meal for their little family, had become somewhat of a tradition since Cas fell. Bumping elbows purposefully, hip checking each other with a laugh and a falsely exasperated eye-roll from Cas and putting soap bubbles on each other. Dean laughs more than he has in months when he gives Cas a bubble beard and almost falls on the floor laughing when his best friend goes back to doing the dishes as if nothing is amiss. 

When they finish and everything is put away again, they stand in the kitchen as they drink another cup of coffee together. Neither one of them says anything because they don’t feel the need.

Dean watches Cas out of the corner of his eye, marveling at his revelation this morning and how even though everything is different now between the two of them, nothing has changed. “Hey…” he bumps Castiel’s shoulder with his own playfully, his voice quiet in the silence of the bunker, his smile warm and more sincere than it has been in years, “I love you.”

And because this is Dean’s life and nothing ever goes the way he expects it to, Castiel just smiles into his coffee cup and gives Dean a somewhat incredulous look, “Yes, Dean. I know.”

Another shoulder bump that neither one of them move back from.

It’s 10:04 in the morning on a Tuesday the first time Dean kisses Castiel. He tastes like coffee and blueberry pancakes and whipped cream and something else that Dean doesn’t want to name because he doesn’t want to get it wrong. It’s chaste, sweet. There’s no tongue, there’s no intent. They pull back with grins on their faces, Dean’s hand resting on Cas’ hip and Cas’ hand resting where his handprint used to be. 

They step apart and Cas pulls Dean into the living room where they watch TV together, a documentary on something that Dean doesn’t pay attention to, thighs pressed together on the couch. Kevin and Sam come home with food for dinner that night and mix for a cake. Life in the bunker goes on.

"Dean," Castiel whispers when he’s laying in Dean’s bed that night with his head on the hunter’s chest and their legs tangled together. He’s wearing Dean’s old clothes, his hair is even more of a disaster area than usual and he has on his glasses that he was forced to get a few months after falling. Dean wonders how it took him so long to figure this out.

"Yeah Cas?" Is the sleepy reply from Dean as he flips the page in the book he’s reading and doesn’t stop the hand that’s running through Cas’ hair absently.

"I love you too," Cas smiles against his chest and Dean feels the same warm feeling bubbling up inside him from this morning. "Yes Cas," Dean mimics the same tone the other man used in the kitchen and doesn’t stop what he’s doing, “I know.”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. The clock ticks. The world turns. Fireworks don’t go off, pigs don’t fly, the earth doesn’t shake, the sky remains black, the dead don’t rise and hell is still as hot as ever. Nothing changes.

Castiel sleeps through the night. Dean smiles.

The world feels lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> find it on [tumblr!](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/54367527749/dean-winchester-fell-in-love-with-castiel-on-a)


End file.
